


Blindfold

by angelus2hot



Series: The Games Watchers Play [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: summer_of_giles, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first in my new Giles series. The Games Watchers Play. Giles wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Blindfold  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Giles/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Word Count:** 158  
>  **Summary:** The first in my new Giles series. The Games Watchers Play. Giles wants to play.

“What’s that?” Buffy pointed to the piece of fabric he held tightly in his hand.

A wicked grin began to spread slowly across his face as he walked... no he didn’t walk towards her he stalked her like a leopard hunting its prey.

It was all she could do not to take a step back. But this was Giles, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he would never hurt her.

“Do you trust me?”

“I... uh...”

“It’s a simple question, Buffy. Do you trust me?”

She swallowed hard as she nodded her head.

His grin widened at the look on her face as he closed the distance between them. “I thought we could play a game.” He opened his hand to show a blindfold lying in his palm. “Do you want to play?”

Buffy couldn’t make herself look away. “Yes.”

As he leaned down to tie the blindfold around her eyes he softly whispered, “Good girl.”


End file.
